Secret Dragon Meeting/transcript
This is a event guide for Mini-Event 2k13: Dragons Be Here. All the text here is copied verbatim from Gaia Online. Secret Dragon Meeting Page 1 |content1 = RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR *Ebonscald summons his dragon brethren to the secret meeting* |date2 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:07 pm |title2 = |content2 = chu nchu uchu!!! ~~ !!!! |date3 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:07 pm |title3 = |content3 = fu fu fu fu fu~ |date4 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:07 pm |title4 = |content4 = ayookookookoo |date5 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:09 pm |title5 = |content5 = chu!? smile_yum_cupcake |date6 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:11 pm |title6 = |content6 = brbrbrbrrbrbbrbrbrdddddddd...... |date7 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:12 pm |title7 = |content7 = shi shi shi ~~~ (This dragon wants to know if there will be meat?) smilies_yum_bacon yum_burger yum_hotdog yum_bacon yum_burger yum_hotdog |date8 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:13 pm |title8 = |content8 = *Pepperex listens in stony silence* |date9 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:14 pm |title9 = |content9 = ke ke ke ke ke ke~~~ |date10 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:16 pm |title10 = |content10 = hueueuheueuuheheuhehheeueeuuheuheueuhe...................... smilies_emotion_dowant |date11 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:23 pm |title11 = |content11 = on nom nom nom~~~ smilies_yum_puddi |date12 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:24 pm |title12 = |content12 = http://i1014.photobucket.com/albums/af269/pyawakit/tumblr_ma7sopbD4n1rqkxa6_zps4ffe3595.gif "Zoro - My Body is Ready.gif" |date13 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:24 pm |title13 = |content13 = *The dragon mumbles to itself and looks bored.* |date14 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:27 pm |title14 = |content14 = *Pepperex glares at the other dragons disdainfully.* |date15 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:29 pm |title15 = |content15 = huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee *The dragon begins to perform an elaborate wiggle dance.* }} Page 2 |content1 = *Mishirisaurus wants more candy* |date2 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:30 pm|title2 = |content2 = *burps and smacks hungrily* |date3 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:30 pm|title3 = |content3 =kookookoo *swats at Ethelos* |date4 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:35 pm|title4 = |content4 =*shares some news* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OHtH_RWnZE&feature=youtu.be |date5 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:36 pm|title5 = |content5 =*swoops down attempts to steal Milkbunodon's strawberry* |date6 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:38 pm|title6 = |content6 =*sits on Milkbunodon* smilies_heart |date7 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:40 pm|title7 = |content7 =*farts on you all* |date8 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:40 pm|title8 = |content8 =............eeeeeeeeeee *Farts.* *Completes dance.* |date9 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:41 pm|title9 = |content9 =SHI SHI SHI!!!!! (Farts are comedy gold to dragons) |date10 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:42 pm|title10 = |content10 =*joins the fart party* |date11 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:44 pm|title11 = |content11 = Ebonscald glares at the dragons and roars for them to quiet down. |date12 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:45 pm|title12 = |content12 =kee kee ke ke ke ke *chases and eats farts* O ^ O *sits* |date13 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:49 pm|title13 = |content13 =Ebonscald is tired of seeing his dragon brethren defeated and so prepares a final attack as follows: RRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! RRWARR rwwwwarr Rwaaa RWWWWAAAAARRR Rwaar ...and then... RRRRRRRRRRWWWWAAAAAWWWWRRRR RWWWWAAAARRRR RWAR RWAR ...and finally... Rwaaaawwr RWWAAAWWRR RWAAARR RWAAWR ...and then corpses *gives a smug look* |date14 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:49 pm|title14 = |content14 =*rolls over* |date15 = Fri May 03, 2013 5:51 pm|title15 = |content15 =*Mishirisaurus nods at Ebonscald and goes grab a snack first* smilies_yum_strawberry}} Page 3 |content1 = KE KE KE KE KE *swishes tail excitedly* }} External links Category:Guide Category:Event Guide